


Lovedrunk

by halik



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Kageyama is a blushing mess, M/M, Roommates, tooru and tobio taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halik/pseuds/halik
Summary: in which tobio gets inebriated and accidentally confesses to his pretty roommate.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	Lovedrunk

Tobio distinctly remembers the first time he met Oikawa Tooru. It was the week before he first started university, when the weather was perfectly calm and pink and white blossoms started blooming, causing more tourists to flock to the city. It was Spring, his least favorite season, because he gets allergies from all the rosy petals—but Tooru loves it, because he thinks of the cherry blossoms as pretty little things you can only enjoy for a couple of weeks.

Tobio knocks and opens the door to his new apartment, to be shared with a junior named Oikawa Tooru. He is greeted by the faint smell of fresh coffee. Tobio finds Tooru seated by the kitchen counter, the sunlight reflecting on his hair, making it a honey brown color. _He’s pretty_ , Tobio thinks. The older is watching what sounds like a sports match on his laptop.

He introduces himself first and offers a slight bow. “Nice to meet you, Oikawa-san. I’m Kageyama Tobio.” 

“Tobio-chan, welcome! Make yourself at home. I’m just finishing up this Club Athletico match and I’ll get right back to you,” Tooru waves and shoots him a toothy grin before returning his attention to his laptop. At the mention of Club Athletico, Tobio’s ears perk up, already intrigued.

“Club Athletico? You’re watching a volleyball match, Oikawa-san?” Tobio’s eyes light up, like a puppy being offered treats. He doesn’t know a lot of people who like the sport, which is why he’s delighted to find that his roommate is also a fan.

Tooru looks amused and moves the laptop so they can share the screen, so Tobio seats himself beside him. “Yeah. You like volleyball, too?”

“Yes, I’m following the V-League teams at the moment.” The CA San Juan opposite hitter tries to do a cross court spike but is blocked by the opposing team. Tobio hears a groan by his side. “Oh, and I used to watch lots of matches with my sister and grandpa, too.” He’s curious if Tooru plays, so he asks. “Do you play?”

In his peripheral, Tobio catches him smiling wistfully at the screen. “Used to. Until I overworked myself and got a knee injury,” Tooru recounts, like it’s not a big deal. Tobio is horrified and thinks he should have kept his curiosity to himself. 

“Oh, I’m sorry I brought it up, Oikawa-san! I didn’t mean to—” 

Tooru waves a dismissive hand at him. “Tobio, it’s fine! Please, no need to apologize. I don’t really mind talking about it.” 

A long silence. Both men have their eyes glued to the screen, watching the CA San Juan libero receive the jump serve of the opposing team. Tobio is relieved he didn’t upset Tooru, but he’s still so curious about him. “Do you miss it? Playing, I mean.”

“Every day. It’s okay, though, because I can still play for fun. But not professionally, which was what I was supposed to be doing after high school.” 

“What position?”

“The best one, of course. Setter!” Tooru beams at him.

Tobio clears his throat and ignores the intense heat creeping up his neck. “I agree. It’s my favorite position, too.”

“Really? Why do you think so?”

“Easy,” Tobio shrugs. “Because you get to touch the ball the most.”

Tooru’s laugh is sudden and loud, it makes you want to laugh with him. Tobio finds it endearing. “That’s one way to put it.”

Tobio is glad, because he’s already made a friend of his roommate. A week ago, he was completely scared, begging his parents to just let him live with his sister who is a couple of hours away from his university. Now, he’s thankful his parents opposed, since there’s something about Oikawa Tooru that makes Tobio so enamored with him.

* * *

Tobio regularly wakes up at six in the morning. It’s a daily routine—he gets out of bed, washes up, and prepares for his morning jog. He heads for the front door and yelps when he hears a cheerful voice pipe up by the living room.

“Tobio-chan! Going out for a jog?” Tobio finds Tooru on the couch, tying his shoelaces. “Wanna go together?”

Tobio’s answer comes out in a heartbeat. “Sure, Oikawa-san.” 

_Huh._ Tobio never goes on jogs with his friends. Not that he has a lot, but he simply prefers his own company rather than having to socialize early in the morning. Though it’s particularly weird how he’s unable to decline Tooru’s invitation, and how swiftly he agreed to it. Maybe because he just doesn’t want to come off as rude. _Yeah, that’s probably it,_ he thinks.

When they arrive at the park nearby, Tooru starts doing warmups, so Tobio follows. “Race you one lap, Tobio-chan? Loser buys the winner breakfast!” Tooru beams at him again, the same way he did when they first met. Tobio turns his face to the side to hide his burning cheeks.

“I’m game,” he declares, “though I have to warn you, Oikawa-san. I run quite fast, so your wallet better be prepared. Breakfast is my favorite meal of the day.”

Tooru bursts out laughing. “You talk big, huh, Tobio-chan? Let’s see you win first!”

The two men actually race for a total of three laps around the park, because Tooru keeps on asking for a rematch. Tobio was not lying when he said he runs very fast. “Okay, fine. You get free breakfast.” 

“Yes!” Tobio cheers as if he won a huge match, not noticing how Tooru is studying him with adoring eyes. He shoots his fists up in the air and proceeds to give Tooru a satisfied grin. “Told you I’d win.”

Tooru chuckles to himself and shakes his head. “I want a rematch again. Tomorrow.”

“You’re on.”

And that is how Oikawa Tooru also became a part of Tobio’s daily morning routine. 

* * *

It’s late in the afternoon, and Tobio is finishing up his plates in the dining room when Tooru unexpectedly enters the apartment. He looks pale and tired, his eyelids evidently drooping. Tobio can see Tooru shivering even if he’s wearing a thick jacket.

“Oikawa-san, are you okay?” Tobio is concerned. As a friend and roommate. _Nothing else._

Tooru waves at him and gives him a small smile. “Hi, Tobio-chan!” Or so he tries, since his smile comes off as a grimace. “Just a little sleepy. Don’t worry about me! I’ll be going to my room now.”

 _I don’t think that’s only fatigue,_ Tobio wants to say but keeps it to himself. “Alright, hope you feel better!” Tobio thinks he should do something. Anything. He wants to help Tooru, but Tobio’s not sure what’s wrong with him. He rarely gets sick so he’s unfamiliar with the symptoms.

He opts to ask his sister instead. Tobio grabs his phone and presses 2 on the speed dial. “Oneesan, I need your help.”

“Tobio!” he hears his sister smile through the phone. “I missed you. You haven’t called your favorite sister in weeks! What’s up?”

It’s not that Tobio doesn’t miss Miwa. His sole reason for avoiding phone calls is he doesn’t find them necessary unless it’s for something totally urgent. Like Tooru being sick. “You know I hate calls, oneesan. And I missed you too. Anyway, my roommate is sick. What should I do?”

Miwa snickers at him. “And why should that be any of your business, dear Tobio? Is he cute?” 

Tobio feels his ears getting hot. Sometimes he thinks it’s scary how his sister knows him too well. Tobio clears his throat and avoids the question. “He’s been shivering and looks haggard. Should I buy him anything?”

Miwa hums through the phone. Tobio can hear shuffling in the background and someone directing different kinds of poses. She was likely at a photoshoot, and Tobio feels slightly guilty for calling during work hours. “It’s probably just the flu. Ibuprofen is fine. And make some soup too.”

He makes a mental note to research what soup he should cook. “Ibuprofen and soup. Got it. Thank you, love you!” 

“Introduce me next time, Tobio. Bye!” They hang up and Tobio decides to check up on Tooru before heading to the convenience store. 

He prepares a cold compress and a glass of water for Tooru. Tobio knocks softly on his bedroom door before letting himself in. This is Tobio’s first time setting foot in Tooru’s room, and he finds one wall plastered with numerous volleyball posters. By the corner of the room are a couple of volleyballs, and in the middle is Tooru’s bed. Tooru squints at him, looking half-asleep. “Hm? Tobio?”

Tobio carefully drags the chair from Tooru’s desk and seats himself beside his bed. He places the back of his hand on Tooru’s forehead and finds it too warm. “Oikawa-san, this might feel a bit cold,” he prompts before placing the cool towel on his forehead, causing Tooru to wince. “Sorry.”

Tooru hums and murmurs a thank you. Tobio then holds the glass of water close to Tooru’s lips, urging him to drink. Tobio finds all of this a new experience—he’s used to being the one who’s taken care of, and now, he’s learning how to take care of another person. He gazes at Tooru’s face, and a small part of him wishes to take care of him forever. 

Tobio leaves for the convenience store beside their apartment to buy what he needs. It’s a quick trip. He finds a ready-to-cook Korean ginseng chicken soup in the soup aisle, and he passes by the pharmacy to buy some Advil. He makes sure to throw in some milk cartons as well.

He goes back to Tooru’s room, this time with the food and medicine. Tobio nudges him awake, taking care to be as gentle as possible. “Oikawa-san, I bought you soup and medicine.” 

It’s a full minute before Tooru sits up from the bed and manages to speak. He tilts his head to the side, smiling fondly at Tobio. “Thank you, Tobio. You really didn’t have to do this for me.”

While getting the bowl of soup, Tobio suddenly pouts. “But I want to.” It takes a whole lot of self-control for Tooru not to pinch his cheeks right there. “Here, Oikawa-san. Say, ah!”

Tooru barks out a laugh, and Tobio is confused. Tooru becomes aware of this so he’s quick to explain. “Sorry, Tobio, but you’re just too cute.” 

Tobio can’t stop his ears and neck from glowing red. He focuses on Tooru’s shirt, seeing an alien in the middle. _Huh. Oikawa-san is an alien nerd._ Come to think of it, he did see an alien plushie sitting on Tooru’s desk earlier. “Oikawa-san, you really need to eat.”

Tooru crosses his arms like a child. “Fine. Ahhhh,” he drones. Tobio chuckles softly and continues to feed him. “Thanks again, Tobio. I owe you.”

“It’s fine, Oikawa-san.”

“I’ll buy you milk.”

“I guess you can make it up to me with milk,” Tobio jokes, and he hears Tooru’s hearty laugh the second time that night. Tobio realizes that he could listen to it for hours. _This crush is really getting out of hand._

He makes sure that Tooru drinks the medicine before he leaves him to sleep, and he also sends another thank you message to his sister. Miwa reminds him to introduce her to his roommate, “who’s put her little brother into a spell,” as she had remarked.

Before Tobio goes to sleep himself, he checks up on Tooru again, bringing another glass of water. He takes his temperature and is glad that Tooru’s fever is dying down. 

When Tobio stands up to leave, he feels a hand grip his wrist. “Don’t leave,” Tooru whispers, his eyes still closed. Tobio’s heart almost jumps out of his chest. He scrutinizes Tooru’s peaceful figure, unsure if Tooru is conscious or not. He’s thankful Tooru’s eyes are closed though, so he can’t see how scarlet Tobio’s face is right now.

He moves Tooru’s grip on his wrist to his own hand, and sits back down. Shortly after, he falls asleep as well, still holding Tooru’s hand.

Tobio dreams of nothingness that night. He wakes up the next morning, his hand still in Tooru’s. The only difference is that Tooru is wide awake, staring at him. “O-Oikawa-san!” he stutters, and proceeds to let go of the older’s hand.

“Good morning, Tobio. Last night, I remember saying I owe you milk. How about I cook you some breakfast instead?” Tobio checks his phone and sees that it’s time for their morning jog. 

“Fine with me, Oikawa-san. After our jog? Are you feeling better already?” he inquires, worrying that Tooru is still ill.

Tooru grins at him as he gets out of bed. “Yeah, because you took care of me.”

Tobio wills himself to stop from blushing in front of Tooru. Again. “Um. I’ll go get ready now.”

The both of them go on their daily morning jog, competing to see who can run faster than the other. It’s become routine—Tobio has a leading score of 13, while Tooru is lagging behind with a score of 9. Whenever Tobio wins, he either gets free breakfast or cartons of milk, and whenever Tooru wins, he also gets free breakfast or a loaf of milk bread. 

Today, it’s Tobio who wins. Tooru uses his recent fever as an excuse to him losing, which causes the younger to laugh at him heartily, Tobio’s eyes crinkling in amusement. “Whatever you say, Oikawa-san.” What Tobio doesn’t witness is that Tooru is looking at him the same way Tobio looks at him—an affectionate gaze filled with longing. 

“Let’s go home, Tobio. I’ll make you the best oyakodon you’ll ever have.” 

“Only oyakodon?”

“And miso.”

“Good. I love my oyakodon with miso.”

* * *

Finals have just ended and Tobio’s newfound friends, Akira and Yutaro, invite him out to celebrate. As this is their first time drinking together, Yutaro is surprised to find that Tobio is a lightweight. Akira just snickers at him and offers to take Tobio home since he lives in the same building. 

It seems to Akira that Tobio is the type of drunk who’s honest. Too honest. “Kunimi, you know, you’re really pretty. You’re as pretty as my roommate,” he stammers. They’re almost near Tobio’s apartment, but Tobio doesn’t notice since his vision is spinning.

“Thanks, Kageyama. You’re pretty, too,” Akira replies as they stagger towards the elevator. If he knew Tobio was this heavy, he would have asked Yutaro to help him. 

“Where are your keys?”

“Hm? I don’t know.”

Akira frustratedly rings the doorbell. A few seconds later, he’s greeted by Tobio’s roommate, who is indeed pretty. “Hi, just dropping Kageyama off. He’s had a little too much to drink.”

Tooru opens the door wide. “Thank you, Tobio’s friend. Do you want to come in?” he asks as Akira removes Tobio from his person and hands him over to Tooru.

“Thanks, but I really have to go. Take care!” he waves and disappears.

Tooru closes the door and helps Tobio move to the living room. “Oikawa-san! Pretty!” he hears the younger exclaim abruptly from his side.

Tooru blinks at him. “I’m pretty?” Tooru seats Tobio on the couch and pads to the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

“Yes, Oikawa-san! You’re beautiful.” Tobio closes his eyes. He’s tired, but he can’t stop the words spilling out of his mouth. He knows he should stop talking, but he just can’t. It’s the alcohol’s fault.

“Really, now.” Tooru is back at Tobio’s side, watching him and looking amused.

Tobio giggles. “Yes. So beautiful. It’s one of the reasons I like youuu,” he slurs. _Shut up._ “Not that I only like you for your looks, Oikawa-san! I also admire the way you’re passionate about things you love, especially volleyball, and you’re too kind to me even though it’s only been a while since we met. And your laugh. God, I could listen to it forever.” _Tobio, shut up right now._

“Is that a confession?” Tooru brings the glass of water to Tobio’s lips, making him drink. Tobio wonders why Tooru is grinning up at him.

The thing about Tobio when drunk is that he’s too honest, yes, but he also forgets the things he says after a few minutes. He remembers all of them once he’s sober, though. “Huh? What confession?”

Tooru pauses, then shakes his head, chuckling to himself. “Never mind, Tobio. Come on, I’ll help you get into bed.”

Tobio shuts his eyes again. “Noooo,” he whines, “I don’t want to move.” He lies on the couch, making himself comfortable and getting ready to sleep. Tobio hears a faint chuckle from Tooru and peeks at him with one eye. “What’s funny?”

“Should I carry you to your bed instead, Tobio?”

“I don’t mind.” Tobio snickers at the thought of him carrying him like a baby, then feels the older man’s gentle touch enveloping his wrist. Tobio opens his eyes and sees Tooru crouching by his side, his face inches from his. Tobio suddenly feels the heat sear through his cheeks, believing his face would set on fire any minute now. “O-Oikawa-san?”

The corners of Tooru’s mouth twitch, fighting a smile. “You said you didn’t mind, so I’m gonna carry you to your bed now.”

“No, wait, I was kidding—” Tobio is interrupted by Tooru taking hold of him, effortlessly lifting the younger up from the couch. Tobio proceeds to place both of his arms around Tooru’s neck. “Wait, Oikawa-san. What about your knee?”

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” he affirms, shooting a reassuring smile at him. It takes Tooru five minutes to bring Tobio to his room, and another five to tuck him in as Tooru also helped him change his clothes. Tobio feels the alcohol wearing off and is unable to fight the exhaustion. “Goodnight, Tobio,” is the last thing he hears before he slips into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Tobio wakes up with a pounding headache. He checks the time—he still has time to prepare for his morning jog with Tooru. 

_Tooru…_

_Oikawa-san!_

He feels his muscles tense, the nausea clawing at his throat. The memories from last night instantly come rushing back to him. Tobio wants to hide in his room forever. He grabs his pillow and presses his face against it in exasperation. 

_I wonder what Oikawa-san thinks of me now,_ he worries. Tobio doesn’t really go out and drink because he already knows the consequences of such actions. He only accepted Akira’s invitation because his exams absolutely stressed him out. 

He reflects on how he embarrassed himself in front of his roommate. Tobio is torn between confronting and apologizing to Tooru, or ignoring what happened and acting like it’s a normal day.

Tobio can’t waste any more time because he has a class in a couple of hours, so he settles on the latter. _Yeah, act normally. He probably thinks nothing of it._

He decides to skip on their morning jog, waiting to hear Tooru leave the apartment before heading to the campus. When he gets to the kitchen to grab himself a banana, he spots a blue sticky note by the counter beside the fruit basket, along with a pack of pills.

 _“Here’s some aspirin ☺_  
_Make sure to eat something!  
_ _-Tooru”_

Tobio reads the note again and again. He senses a fluttery tingling in his stomach, and feels quite ridiculous since he’s been grinning at a piece of paper for a few minutes now. He shoves his panicking thoughts to the back of his mind and contemplates instead on how he’s going to face Tooru later.

Throughout the day, Tobio almost bumps into Tooru a couple of times, but he makes sure to always go the other way or hide somewhere Tooru can’t see him. It’s a tedious task, because most of his classes are in the same building as Tooru’s.

He feels like the universe is playing with him, even spotting Tooru during lunch. When Tooru is about to call out to him, he zooms out of the restaurant and goes to the convenience store to buy himself some milk and a sandwich instead.

Before Tobio arrives home, he chooses to do his plates in his own room instead of his usual spot at the dining room. When he opens the door to the apartment, he finds Tooru sitting by the counter and fiddling with his phone, holding a small milk carton in his other hand.

Tobio stiffens, realizing Tooru was waiting for him. He forces his mind to work again so he can come up with an excuse to keep to himself and escape Tooru’s company. 

Tooru beats him to it. “You know you can’t avoid me forever, Tobio.”

“Hi, Oikawa-san,” he greets with a shaky voice. Tobio wishes he could disappear into thin air. 

“Tobio. Do you remember anything from last night?”

 _Shit. There it is._ Tobio flushes and scratches the side of his neck. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other, unsure of what to do with himself. _This is it. He must have been so uncomfortable last night. Is he gonna ask me to move out?_ Tobio makes an impulsive resolution to never drink alcohol again. 

The first thing he does is apologize. “I’m so sorry, Oikawa-san. If you want me to move out, just say it, I wouldn’t—”

Tooru strolls towards Tobio and places both of his hands on his face, forcing Tobio to look at him. “Shh, Tobio, stop rambling. I have a question to ask.”

He gulps and blinks at Tooru, feeling flustered by the proximity between their faces. _Too close._ He is brought back to the memory of last night, almost like this is déjà vu. “What is it?”

Tooru releases his hold on Tobio’s face, a smile dancing on his lips. “Do you want to go out with me?”

Tobio hears him, but it’s taking a while for his brain to process what Tooru just asked. “Huh?” 

“I’m saying I like you too, Tobio-chan,” Tooru asserts, his thumb brushing one side of Tobio’s jaw. He grins at Tobio then, finding him cute for not getting it the first time.

“Oh. _Oh._ ” Tobio emits a breathy giggle. _He likes me. He likes me back. All that worrying for nothing?_ Tobio is bursting with joy, feeling like his favorite team just won the V-League for two straight seasons. “Yes. I would love to go out with you, Oikawa-san.”

“Okay, loser tomorrow will pay for our first date.” Tooru grabs a hold of Tobio’s hand, entwining it with his. He leads them to the dining table so Tobio can do his plates. “And please, stop being so formal. Just Tooru is fine.”

Tobio bursts out laughing, his shoulders visibly shaking and feeling overly content. He gazes at Tooru’s back ardently, feeling excited about tomorrow’s morning jog. And for the date, too, of course. “You’re on, Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! kudos n comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
